


The Master of the House

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [52]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth solves a long-standing problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master of the House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a round of Alphabet Drabbles at my LJ, where I was given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet.

* * *

  
_xerophyte_  
-noun

1\. Any plant suited for life in a habitat where water is scarce, such as in a desert or chaparral  


* * *

He’d heard the door open and shut, but Percy was washing dishes and not really paying attention and didn’t realize she was standing directly behind him until he reached for a towel to dry.

“Hey,” he greeted, calling over his shoulder. “Did you have fun with my mom?.. You bought a cactus.”

This was a factual statement. He leaned against the counter and resisted the urge to reach out and touch it. It was definitely a real cactus. Annabeth had a strange, kind of manic look in her eye. Percy recognized it. It was the expression she had when she thought she’d found the solution to a long standing problem.

“I bought a cactus,” she agreed. “I was tired of you killing my plants every time I left for more than a week.”

“Oh come on,” he protested. “I only forgot to water one or two…” Percy trailed off at the fierce glare on Annabeth’s face.

“If you kill this one when I go to visit my dad next month,” she declared, dropping the cactus on the counter and wrapping her arm around his, “we are never having children.”  



End file.
